The present invention concerns a device for mutually engaging the optical faces of at least one pair of optical fibres in a connecting device.
The positioning of optical fibres in a connection device, for example, of the type presenting a V-shaped groove into which the fibres are placed end-to-end, requires the fibres to be brought into a mutually abutting position through longitudinal sliding displacement. This operation has until now been carried out manually.
The present invention provides a device which allows this abutting position to be obtained and in which the optical fiber is advanced without manual intervention by the operator.
The device according to the invention can be especially utilized with a connection device such as that disclosed in French patent application No. 83 20 197 filed Dec. 16, 1983 by the applicant and entitled "DISPOSITIF DE CONNEXION SEMI-PERMANENT POUR FIBRES OPTIQUES ET PROCEDE POUR SA MISE EN OEUVRE". It can also be used with other connection devices requiring end-to-end positioning through translational displacement of two optical fibres.